


Meeting of Chance

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Orion Pax meet in one pocket of the multiverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Uses Marvel UK's "State Games" for Megatron's origin as a state-supported gladiator. Uses Animated G1 for Orion Pax as a 'simple dock worker' origin. The rest is purely alternative universe stuff.

Megatron watched the crowd wanting to be in his presence, sneering at the sycophantic notion behind all of their praise heaped on his shoulders. He was the greatest champion of Tarn, and it meant nothing but this? He was bored already.

His optics swept out at the sound of a dispute. A red and blue mech… freight worker by his frame… was not giving way to one of the city guards trying to muscle into the queue for actually meeting the gladiators. Wasn't that interesting? No one else had thought to resist, and yet this low-class brute of a mech was willing to do so?

Cybertron needed more like that, as he surged up off his chair, wading out into the crowd. So many shrieked small noises of terror, pushing away, but the freight-worker stood his ground, as the guard drew himself up and sneered.

"Get back there with your fans, fighter," the guard said. "Here to meet the dino, not you!"

"You're being rude to my guest," Megatron told him, looming up and glaring down with battle-adapted optics. He flicked his hand out, razor sharp talons gesturing to the red and blue mech. "Come, let us talk," he said to that one as the guard cowered from him.

In a daze, the freight worker shook his helm. "I only wished for fairness in the queue."

"And by insisting on it, you caught my attention. Come." The command was impatient, and rather than be rude to the gladiator who had made time to address him, the red and blue mech followed. "Designation?"

"Orion Pax."

"Well, Orion, tell me just why you feel fairness should be meted out between sheepicrons and cyberwolves," Megatron said as he took his seat once more, snapping for one to be brought for the other mech at his side.

Maybe, Orion Pax could show him a way out of his boredom.


End file.
